Life's Surprises
by Micks279
Summary: Weiss's boyfriend had broken up with her - he was her everything, and now she was heartbroken. But what happens when she has a chance encounter with a black-haired beauty at a dance club? RWBY AU OOC, featuring white rose, and some awesome 'narration' and mood music. A/N: I'M BACK! Sorry for the wait friends, it's been too long. R&R chapter 6: The Apartment.
1. The Breakup

**A/N ****Please read!** Hey friends - okay, so… this is my very first piece of fiction writing… just about ever. It's an RWBY AU OOC featuring White Rose (that's what the kids are calling it these days, right? :p), with an Easy A / Emperor's New Groove style of narration, plus some fun background musics - but seriously, listen to the music with it, I wrote it listening to the songs over and over, and it really sets the tone :D It'll be angsty, it'll be sappy, it'll be cliché, it'll be great! This is sort of a therapy for me, and I've really enjoyed it so far, so I wanted to share it with you guys. Any and all feedback is welcome, especially with formatting, song choice/suggestions, grammar, spelling, etc. Please enjoy and review!

**A/N:** songs for this chapter - 'Closer' by Tegan and Sara, 'Remember' by Harry Nilsson

[Closer - Tegan and Sara]

_*Ya know… If you had told me a year ago that I would be swinging here in this hammock looking out over the beach with the most beautiful, incredible girl I've ever known in my arms, I would have told you to get your head checked - for one thing, I had a boyfriend (who I thought was my entire world...because that's healthy, of course) and for another thing, I 'didn't swing that way'... or so I thought. But a year later, here I am - no complaints - and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that life never runs out of surprises. But I digress; you're waiting for the story, right?_

_You see, it all started with…*_

_**THE BREAKUP**_

[Remember - Harry Nilsson]

_*I'll spare you the details of an almost 2 year long, very debilitating relationship with a man named Jaune Arc. Don't get me wrong, Jaune was and is a great guy - kind, caring, and goofy, if not a tad clumsy in the most endearing sense. But Jaune was just about all I had at the time, bordering on obsession. And I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, so that was okay with me.*_

"I.. I don't understand. Why?" my voice cracked as I tried to comprehend what was happening. I sat on Jaune's ratty, checkered couch, tears threatening to surface. Over the course of those almost 2 years, my world had revolved around him - it couldn't just end. I stared at the peeling floral wallpaper, trying to keep it together. This battered apartment had become more of a home to me than my own place. What in the world was I supposed to do without him?

"Weiss, I just… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't… love you anymore. I- I met Pyrrha a-and everything just got turned upside down. But it's not just her, I… I haven't loved you for a while…" he struggled out. He sat in the wooden chair opposite me and lowered his head into his shaking hands.

"...How long is a while? Why didn't you tell me.. sooner?" I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know, but I asked anyway, failing to keep my voice steady.

Jaune sighed, and glanced up at me before looking away again and shifting uncomfortably. "...Since last October. I thought.. maybe it was just a dry spell and I just needed to try harder, but-"

How could he have let it go on for so long? Frantic and angry tears were now falling freely from my eyes. I wanted him to feel as miserable and hurt as I did - the end was inevitable, so I would make it as hard for him as possible. "Four whole months?! ...Have you been seeing her?" I accused. I already knew he hadn't cheated on me - he was too good a person to cheat.

"Wha- no, no of course not, I would never cheat on you… Weiss, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…" He was at a loss for words. I could tell I had wounded him and his pride. I knew what I was doing was selfish, petty, and wrong, but it was like my mouth was on autopilot.

"Maybe you didn't… but you wanted to, right? Why would you bother leading me on for so long? So you could watch me suffer even more? Is this what you wanted?" I let my tears flow freely, using them and my broken voice to my advantage. But I regretted it almost instantly as I watched his pained expression. This wasn't fair to him.

"Please, please don't do this." I whispered desperately. I pleaded over and over again, sobbing at this point. All of my spite and anger were gone, leaving only sorrow. Eventually he came and sat beside me on the couch, holding me tight as I cried into him. It was a bittersweet comfort - I didn't want this moment to end, because I knew it was the last time I'd be in his arms like this.

My pained sobs subsided, and after a time he got up and held out his hand to me. "Come on, I'll drive you home" he said quietly. I contemplated refusing, but if I stayed any longer, it would only be more difficult when I did leave. We walked down the stairs of his apartment complex solemnly, neither of us willing to breach the silence. It was raining, so by the time we got to his parked car, we were both soaked through.

_*And I know what you're thinking. "Seriously? It just happened to be raining? What is this, a Nicholas Sparks novel or something?" Well, it just was, okay?! And besides, no one dies tragically at the end, so obviously _not _a Nicholas Farts novel. Anyway, where was I?*_

The car ride seemed like an eternity, a steady stream of tears falling the entire drive to my apartment. There was no going back after this, and I resigned myself to whatever was left of my life. We both continued the silence until we arrived.

When we got to my apartment Jaune walked me to the door. He dug around in his pocket for something. He found what was he was looking for and gave me the key to my apartment I'd had made for him. After an awkward goodbye hug, I let myself in, fumbling with the lock. I was sopping wet, but I didn't care, heading straight for my bedroom. My tears had dried up, and I sat on the bed feeling numb and exhausted. I didn't bother to take off my coat or my shoes or my wet clothes. Clutching the key to my chest, I just laid down and waited for sleep to come.

_*...Pathetic, am I right? I can't say I'm very proud of that time in my life. But don't worry, I'll skip the next couple months of depression and general mopeyness, so we can get to all the good stuff. Oh, what's the good stuff, you ask? Well, let's just say everything changed when my friends dragged me to…*_


	2. The Club

**A/N**: songs for this chapter - 'Toxic' by Britney Spears, 'Dream' by Roy Orbison

_*...Pathetic, am I right? I can't say I'm very proud of that time in my life. But don't worry, I'll skip the next couple months of depression and general mopeyness, so we can get to all the good stuff. Oh, what's the good stuff, you ask? Well, let's just say everything changed when my friends dragged me to…*_

_**THE CLUB**_

[Toxic - Britney Spears]

'_Oh. my. god.'_ Across the room stood a drop-dead gorgeous bombshell. I had never seen another woman like her and my mind was reeling as I tried to keep my balance on the danceflo-

*_Woah, woah, woah. I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let's rewind a couple of hours…*_

[Dream - Roy Orbison]

It had been three months since Jaune and I broke up, and I had since become all but a hermit. Yang and Blake, my two best friends, convinced me to go out dancing with them, and I reluctantly agreed. I know they were just worried about me, but I all I wanted to do at the time was mope around the house, binging on Netflix and ice cream for the umpteenth time. However, they wouldn't take no for an answer, so clubbing it was. I put on the cleanest dress I could find - a short, white halter top with blue accents - and made myself presentable before leaving.

We were going to a place called The Good Witch - I had never been to the club, even though it was within walking distance of my apartment, but it was 'all the rage' according to Yang. When we got there, it was smoky and grungy and loud - not the sort of place to take mom and dad, if you know what I mean. '_Yang… what have you gotten us into...' _I thought as I surveyed the room. There was a small bar to the right side and the door to a single restroom. A few small tables and chairs occupied the edges of the dingy room. But the most dominating feature of the club was, of course, the dance floor in the center. The scuffed floorboards sparkled with glitter and who knows what else. There was a DJ booth at the back end, a scrawny boy standing behind it who looked no older than 15, his large headphones eclipsing his small features. A large dented disco ball hung from the ceiling, along with some strobe lights that only seemed to work half the time. '_Why does anyone even come here?!'_

But sure enough, there was a large crowd of people gathered in the middle of the dance floor. It was a big mesh of sweaty, hormone-filled bodies, all swaying and jumping to the beat of the music. After getting our hands stamped, we waded through the sea of people and started dancing. Yang found three guys for us to partner with. They weren't bad looking… but they weren't exactly handsome either. On top of that, mine was already drunk. Halfway through the first song, he spilled his beer on my shoes… I knew it was going to be a long night. It was almost sickening, watching everyone else have fun, when I felt like I would never be happy again. But I pretended to enjoy myself and plastered on a smile for Yang' and Blake's sake.

It was getting late, and I was fed up and worn out. My shoes were sticky, everyone smelled like sweat, my ears were ringing, my voice was hoarse from shouting over the music, and my partner was about to fall over. I turned to Blake to tell her that I was leaving - and that's when I saw _her_.

[Toxic - Britney Spears]

'_Oh. my. god.'_ was all I could think as my mouth surely fell open. Across the room was the most beautiful girl I had ever beheld. She had jet-black hair with red highlights, and she was wearing a tight-fitting, short black dress that accentuated her features in _all_ the right ways. Over her shoulder she held a bright red leather jacket, which she then tossed to an empty chair. Her shiny red heels flashed in the lights, as she strutted to the middle of floor. And then, she started to dance - she was absolutely hypnotic. My mind turned to putty, as I blatantly stared - her silver eyes, her wonderful lips, her perfectly messy hair, her toned legs and arms, her swaying hips, her firm -

*_Ahem. We don't need to go into details... Anyway, back to the story.*_

So here I was, jaw dropped, ogling this goddess, when suddenly I realized she was looking right at me, a smile playing on her lips. And not only was she holding my stare, but she was slowly making her way towards me through the crowd. '_Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap.' _My brain went into full panic mode. I quickly stammered out some lame excuse to Yang and Blake, insisting that I could just walk home and for them to keep having fun. As I bolted for the door, I took one last glance over my shoulder - she was dancing and talking to someone else now, but her eyes were still trained on me. Red-faced, I slipped through the door, thoroughly embarrassed and flustered by the strange encounter.

_*See? I told you it would get better. Oh, but just wait, the night didn't end there. See, I didn't… exactly make it home that night… first things got a little sticky at…*_


	3. The Bar

_*See? I told you it would get better. Oh, but just wait, the night didn't end there. See, I didn't… exactly make it home that night… first things got a little sticky at…*_

_**THE BAR**_

[Harbour Lights - The Silent Film]

I quickened my pace down the sidewalk - it was only six blocks from my apartment, but it was dark out and I was by myself. I had only my thoughts and the image of this woman at the club burned into my memory. When I saw her, it was like something stirred deep within me, a longing desire to know her, to… have her. In that instant I'd imagined doing things to that woman that I had never desired to do with Jaune.

I had never desired other women before, so why was I so attracted to this woman in ways I had never been to my very much _boy-_friend. But part of me was excited and curious at the thought of being with this stunning woman - I didn't even know her name, but that didn't stop me from imagining a life with her.

But I reminded myself that even if I did want to be with this woman, there was no chance now. I had _literally_ run away from her at the club. If there had been any possibility of her talking to me, it was surely gone after that lovely display.

'_Idiot! What in the world is wrong with me?!' _I couldn't believe I'd made such a fool of myself. One of the first interesting things to happen to me in months, and I had gone and ruined it.

I had been walking absentmindedly, and when I looked up, I realized where I was - I paused in front of the familiar sight. Ozpin's - when Jaune and I were together it was our favorite bar. It was a quiet, homey establishment - nothing like the dance club I had just left. I was filled with nostalgia and regret.

'_One drink can't hurt. I'll just have a drink… for old times' sake... and then I'll walk home'_ I told myself, and I pushed the door open and shuffled in.

*_Ahhh, so foolish, wasn't I?*_

[Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics]

It was a busy night for Ozpin's. I found a seat at the bar and started to order a drink, when the man beside me spoke up.

"Hey, can I buy ya a drink - you look kinda down, Miss...uhhh..?" he inquired. He seemed nice enough - he was tall and muscular, and he had short, light-brown hair and a scruffy beard framing his friendly smile. He had on a green and blue flannel jacket, rough-looking jeans, and worn leather boots. I guessed that he was some sort of construction worker or something.

Normally I would have refused, but I realized I only had about three dollars on me. "...Weiss. And you are?" I reluctantly replied.

"Cardin. It's nice to meet you Weiss," he said grinning. "What would you like?"

"Can I get a mojito?" I asked, more to the bartender than to Cardin. When it came, I sipped my drink as Cardin and I chatted. I sighed inwardly at my predicament, '_I knew coming in here was a bad idea… Is is too much to ask to be left alone for once?' _

A few minutes later and I started to feel the effects of the alcohol… I mean _really_ feel them. "Wow, this drink is stronger than I thought it would be…" I muttered under my breath. Somehow Cardin heard me.

"Really? Are you feeling alright?" he questioned. His voice sounded strange and the colors on his flannel started to swim. Something was wrong - all of this felt weird and dangerous somehow.

"Yeah… I think I'm gonna head home...it was nice to meet you Cardin, thanks for uh… the drink," I barely managed out, getting up unsteadily from my stool. A hand was under my arm as I started to walk away.

"Aww, come on, you just got here. You can't leave now - how 'bout this, you stay here for a little longer, and then I'll help you get home?" he posed. I didn't like this, it felt rotten.

I yanked my arm from his hand and kept walking. "No, I'm going home," I slurred slightly. I was at the door, groping for the handle to pull it open.

As I stepped outside, I heard him yell "Aww, come on, Weiss! Come back!" I kept walking, but it got harder as I began to feel extremely dizzy. I had gone about half a block before I needed to support myself against the wall. I was so tired, but I needed to make it back to my apartment. I was about to pull out my phone and call Yang when I realized I left my purse at the bar.

All of a sudden, a pair of arms I vaguely recognized as Cardin's was wrapped around me and started dragging me into the closest alley. "Come on Weiss, you're not gonna be able to make it home like this, let me help you," he whispered menacingly into my ear. I tried to protest, but he was much stronger and my words kept getting caught in my throat.

He pinned me against the brick wall and started groping me. "Please...s-stop..why are you..doing this?" I begged deliriously. My head felt like it was detached from my body, and I was so tired.

*_She doesn't get eaten by the eels at this time. _(What?) _The eel doesn't get her. I'm explaining to you because you look nervous. _(I wasn't nervous… Well, maybe I was a little bit concerned, but that's not the same thing.) _Because can stop now if you want. _(No, you could read a little bit more, if you want.) _...Princess Bride anyone? No? Okay. Well don't worry, this is the part where my daring rescuer comes!*_

"Get the hell away from her!" a voice shouted. Cardin's head whipped around, and I tried to see who it was as my vision slowly focused on the figure. '_It's her!?' _I thought in the back of my mind. Cardin released me and turned to face the woman.

"Mind your own damn business! She's mine, now get lost, before I have to hurt you!" he growled, as he gestured towards me. I haltingly slumped down the wall until I was sitting on the ground, unable to stand.

The two figures in front of me were blurred by this point, so I can't exactly be sure of the details, but I watched in amazement as the smaller of the two proceed to beat the living tar out of the larger one. Cardin was now lying on the ground, and the woman quickly strode over to me. She picked me up, helping me stand, and wrapped her arm around my waist, supporting me.

"Hey, come on, I need to you focus, how much did you have to drink?" she asked me as we started walking. '_Oh my god... her voice is like an angel...'_ I thought, before her question registered. Clearly I was fading fast.

"Umh..I only had...j-just one. Mmm, I don't... feel good," I slurred. The woman cursed under her breath. I stared at Cardin as we passed him on the ground, "...he's not a good person." The woman chuckled slightly.

"Hey, listen. I think you've been drugged, we've got to get you home. It's nearby, right? Since you walked from the club? Can you tell me where it is?" Her words seemed all jumbled as they echoed in my head. I tried to ask her what she was saying, but all that came out was whimper.

I stumbled when I couldn't move anymore - I was so dizzy and tired. She caught my weight in time and lowered me to the ground. "Hey, hey! I need you to stay with me, come on!" she said firmly, shaking me a little.

I blankly stared up and into her concerned eyes. Her face was encircled by the moonlight, and, as I was very quickly falling asleep, all I could think about was that she must be an angel or a siren or something because no one could be this beautiful, could they? "You're...beautiful.." I sighed as my eyes closed. I could hear her telling me to stay awake and feel her shaking me, but I was already gone. I felt myself being lifted up and carried, and then all of the sounds and feelings dimmed until there was nothing.

_*Well, that got exciting, now didn't it? Needless to say, I was out of commission, and when I finally woke up, I was on…*_


	4. The Boat

**A/N: **songs for this chapter - 'Carnival of the Animals: VII. Aquarium' by Camille Saint-Saëns, 'L-O-V-E' by Nat King Cole, 'Dreams' by The Cranberries - trust me, read it with the songs :)

_*Well, that got exciting, now didn't it? Needless to say, I was out of commission, and when I finally woke up, I was on…*_

_**THE BOAT**_

[Carnival of the Animals: VII. Aquarium - Saint-Saëns]

It smelled… like fish. '_Eww.'_ I heard the faint cry of seagulls outside and I could feel my throat was raw, as I slowly cracked my eyes open. I could see through a round window near my head that it was still a little dark out, the sun threatening to peek over the horizon.

'_I must be on… a boat?' _I wondered as I started to sit up, but I quickly stopped as a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over me. Laying back down, I surveyed the small, cramped room I was in. The walls were lined with wood paneling, the floor with beige linoleum. There was a bookshelf near my feet beside a narrow door. It was filled with old tattered books and an assortment of strange baubles and trinkets. I was laying on a small, single bed - a cot, really - that was bolted to the wall so that it could be folded up. There was a bucket beside the bed that looked like it had been washed recently. Across from me was an open wardrobe and dresser, clothes smashed into the drawers and hanging haphazardly inside - almost all of them black or red.

And right there on the floor, leaning against the dresser was the woman from the club, sleeping with her head held up by her hand. She wore a thin, red zip-up hoodie and black running shorts. In her other hand, resting on the floor, she had a wet washcloth. I studied her face inquisitively, noticing she looked tired. After staring at her for longer than I'm going to tell you, it finally dawned on me.

'_What. in the world. am I doing. on a boat. with this woman… not that I mind that part...' _ I scoured my brain for the memories of last night after walking into the bar, but they were just out of reach, like a forgotten dream or a word on the tip of your tongue. By this point, I was starting to freak out, so I pulled the covers back and gingerly sat up in the bed. I steadied myself and then swung my legs over the edge, ignoring the light-headed dizziness and sore muscles that told me this was probably a bad idea. I stood up… and promptly lost my balance, stumbled, and fell into the wall, banging my head.

_*Smart move, Weiss. Smart move. Listen to your bodies, kids.*_

[L-O-V-E - Nat King Cole]

The woman jolted awake and looked alarmed for a second, before crawling over to my side. "Oookay, yep - you aren't supposed to be out of bed yet… are you hurt?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Nnnh, just my head… I think," I groaned, bringing a hand up to my throbbing temple.

"Here, let's get you up," she replied, wrapping her arms around my waist and hoisting me up. As we floundered over to the bed and she lifted me onto it, I realized I was wearing a large tee shirt… not my dress. '_Which means… she…'_ I blushed, hoping she wouldn't see it.

I inhaled sharply before my storm of questions. "Okay, umm… What happened? Why am I on this… boat? And why am I wearing this? And… who _are_ you?" I asked hesitantly, waiting for an explanation.

She paused before beaming at me. "Ruby Rose, Captain of the Beacon, at your service!" She saluted over-eagerly, poking herself in the eye and yelping. Upon seeing my confused expression, she clarified "Oh! That's the name of the boat, the Beacon… and um… you're wearing my shirt because… I might have… maybe… accidentally… dropped you in the water at the doc-"

"You what?!" I cried incredulously.

She hurriedly tried to explain, "No, no! Wha-What I mean is, I was carrying you, and I couldn't see and stepped off the dock, so we both fell in! But it was totally fine, I got you back on the dock and to the boat! But then we were soaking wet… so, uhh… umm…" She looked down, avoiding my eyes.

"Well, why were you carrying me in the first place?" None of this was making any sense.

"Well… umm... I'll just start at the beginning!" She declared. Taking a breath, she exhaled and then continued, talking nervously with excited hands. "So, I saw you at the club, and I was like 'Oh mah god, she's so hot!' But then you left really fast, so I was all sad, but then I was like 'Duh, Ruby, you can just follow her!' So then, in a totally not creepy way, I followed you to that bar. And I kept being like 'Just go in! It's not that hard!' and 'No way, dummy, she's gonna think you're a weirdo stalker!'

"So I was just standing there watching you through the window, in a totally not creepy way at all, and I was about to leave, but then you came out and that guy was following you and you weren't looking so good. So my spidey sense was tingling, and I was like 'wooaahh, I better make sure she's okay.' So I get to that alley and he was trying to get all up in your business-"

=_You don't have to tell them exactly how I said it!? It's embarrassing...=_

*_Hey! I'm telling the story here! And besides. It was cute and adorable. Now...*_

"-all up in your business, so I was like 'Hell to the no, she don't want that,' but then he was like 'no'. So I had to beat him up, and I was all like BAM! POW! KACHOW!" She karate chopped the air with her hand for effect. "And then he was like 'Agghhh, noooo, I'm so weak!' But then when I got to you, you were like _way_ out of it and you couldn't really stand or answer my questions, so I figured Mr. Butthead had drugged you. And then when you passed out, I was like 'Jinkies, I'd better get her to a hospital!' So I carried you to Vale General, but they were super busy - like always - so there weren't any beds and so the Doc was like 'She'll be fine, just take her home and she should sleep!' And I was like 'I don't even know her!?' And she was like 'I don't care.'

"So then I didn't know where to take you so I was like 'I'll just take her home with me!' So then I took you to the docks, and that's when I accidentally stepped off and we fell in the water, and I was like 'AHHHHH!?' But it was okay, cause I used to be a lifeguard, so I got you out of the water and you didn't need mouth-to-mouth… thankfully… so I got you on the boat, but you were soaking wet, so I put you in one of my tee shirts and you've been sleeping since then. Oh! And you threw up in the middle of the night - Doc said you might do that. Oh! And she also said you should rest like the whole day. So um… you should probably go back to sleep so you can get better." She stared at me expectantly, as if she wanted me to fall asleep that instant.

This was not exactly the same person I had envisioned at the dance club. I'd imagined her to be slightly less… childish… and a great deal more sultry - mostly certainly not someone who lived on a boat. But she had rescued and taken care of me - she was strong and capable, yet gentle and caring. I didn't think it was possible, but I was even more attracted to her.

_*Who knew, right? Falling in love with your rescuer... Wha- I can't help if it's cliché, that's how it happened!?*_

But I blanched as I finally recalled the events of the previous night at the bar.

"You okay?" she asked, placing a kind hand on my shoulder.

I took a moment to get my voice back. "Yeah... just remembering the bar... and Cardin," I practically whispered. She moved her hand to my head and patted it gently, resting her chin on the bed.

"Well, you don't have to worry, nothing bad happened, I got there in time. And, if it makes it any better, I didn't check to see if he was alive… so he could be dead," she said matter-of-factly.

'_Wait, she might have killed him?! Oh my go-nope, nevermind. Not gonna think about it, _not _gonna think about it.' _ I was too exhausted, and I ached just about everywhere. Possible murder could wait.

I sighed, closing my eyes, and started to drift off to sleep.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here," she whispered.

_*Oh, but did she stay? Nooooo, I had to wake up to-*_

_=We needed dinner!? You're making me look terrible!=_

[Dreams - The Cranberries]

I awoke to nearly falling out of the bed as the boat swayed back and forth, but no Ruby. Feeling slightly less awful after a few more hours of sleep, I got out of bed and put on some shorts that were laying on the ground. Using the walls for support as I staggered with the rocking, I made my way out of the bedroom through a narrow hallway and another room that appeared to be both a kitchen and a living area. At the other end, a set of stairs led outside.

I poked my head up and scanned the deck. It was smaller than I was expecting. A tangled net was weighted down with an anchor at the end of the boat. A row of seats bordered the sides, half of the cushions missing revealing storage units that contained ropes, nets, buckets, fishing rods, spear guns, and diving gear. '_She's...a fisherman?' _

And directly to my left stood Ruby at the helm, the wind rushing through her black hair, a wide grin on her face. I clambered up the rest of the stairs and stood beside her. I was about to ask her where we were going, when a spray of salty water met my face. I lost my balance, but without looking, she reached back with one arm and caught me, keeping the other on the wheel. She smiled, almost laughing.

"You still have to get your sea legs!" she yelled over the roar of the engine, pulling me closer and bracing me against her.

"Where are we going?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer. I could tell we weren't in Vale anymore, as we sped alongside the coast.

She drew closer to my ear. "I thought I'd catch us some fresh dinner! ...By the way, what's your name?" she inquired.

I turned my head to stare at her and then snorted, unable to control my laughter. Ruby had followed, rescued, carried, and taken care of a complete stranger, without a second thought. Who does that?!

'_Great. I'm falling in love with a childish, impulsive, strong, brave, kind, amazing, beautiful… fisherman. Ehhh, it could be worse.'_

"Weiss. My name is Weiss," I answered, wiping the tears from the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but feel like this was the start of something wonderful.

_*'Awww, what a happy ending!' Wrong. Oh, no, don't misunderstand, it was happy. But, ho-hoh, a lot happened between our first meeting and now. See, despite what you may think, Cardin is not the real villain of this story… but you don't have to worry about that for a while. In the mean time, after some of the most amazing fish I've ever had, Ruby took me back to my apartment. But I didn't see her for another. two. months. I know, I know - it was killing me too! So the next time we met was at…*_


	5. Interlude: The Huntress

**A/N:** songs for this 'chapter' - 'All Is Hell That Ends Well' by Two Steps From Hell

_=Well, since the author is taking her good ole time figuring out the next chapter, I figured I'd tell you the story of ho- =_

A: Hey! I'm getting there, I'm getting there! And you'd better watch it, Ruby, I could just write you out of the story, ya know!

_=Yeah. And then nobody would read it, dummy.=_

A: … fine, go ahead. Just so long as it's a true story, okay? I'll just be over there, so I can write in peace.

_=Well, of course it's... true… Anyway, as I was saying, while we wait for her to quit being a butthead, I'll tell you the story of how I defended Vale from an entire horde of beowolves! How could I perform this awesome, superhero-esque feat you ask? Well you see, I'm…=_

_**THE HUNTRESS**_

[All Is Hell That Ends Well - Two Steps From Hell]

It was a cold midwinters day in Vale, the kind that cuts through your very bones. The wind rustled gently through the trees - the calm before the storm. There I stood, on the outskirts of the city. Everyone else - the other teams, the professors, the city guards, even my own teammates - they were _all_ gone. Oh, uhh, not like dead gone… they were, um… on vacation! Yeah, vacation!

A: … are you sure this is a true sto-

_=YES! Now get back over there and write the next chapter! And stop eavesdropping!=_

A: Okay, okay! I'm going!

Inexplicably, they were on vacation! I was the only thing standing between the people Vale and utter destruction, their very. last. hope… ever. I felt a shift in the wind… the horde of beowolves was closing in, intent on ravaging the city. I drew my Crescent Rose - a super cool, awesome sniper-scythe - and readied my stance. This was going to be the hardest and most epic battle I had faced yet.

I could finally see them approaching through the trees, a black smudge against the pure white landscape. The fastest runners arrived ahead of the pack. I planted my weapon and began picking them off one by one with super-duper expert precision. But they were mere drops in a sea of man-eating, ferocious beasts! The horde encircled me, waiting for the perfect moment to strike - the only way I was getting out of this… was to kill every. last. one… ever.

A group of them suddenly launched at me, razor-sharp teeth and claws bared, ready to rip me into shreds of huntress-flavored bacon!? But did I panic? Of course not! I whipped Crescent Rose around, slicing the first beowolf clean in half, and then ducked, narrowly avoiding the second as it barreled over my head. Sidestepping the third, and slipping my deadly blade under it's throat, I fired my weapon, shooting the second right through the eye and cleaving the third's head off. I sprinted towards the next two and jumped over them, bringing my scythe down upon them in a fatal blow as I skillfully twirled through the air.

"No bacon tonight, boys! Sorry!" I shouted gleefully, as I sliced through at least another… fifty. No, a hundred! Definitely a hundred! I had made progress, but the horde of beowolves was regrou-

_*RUBY! Are you telling them one of your ridiculous made-up stories again?!*_

_=Weiss!? When did you get here? Eh heh heh… And it's not made-up this time, I promise!=_

_*Does it involve beowolves and that stupid Crescent Flower thing?*_

_=...maybe. And it's Crescent ROSE, Weiss, only the coolest sniper-rifle slash scythe ever! Don't insult her like that.=_

_*How many times do I have to tell you?! There is no such thing as a beowolf! And whatever your ludicrous imaginary weapon is called, it's impractical - you wouldn't even be able use it in a fight according to any _real _law of physics! Now, that's enough of this nonsense, they can just __wait for the next chapter like everyone else.*_

_=No! Please let me finish! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! I'll even tell them it's all made-up at the end! I promise!=_

_*...okay fine, you've got thirty seconds.*_

_=What?! That's not nearly enou- =_

_*Twenty-nine… twenty-eight… *_

_=OKAY!=_

Umm… umm… so all the beowolves regrouped really fast, and had me surrounded yet again and then they all jumped into the air and uhh… they all… dog-piled on top of me! Yeah! And all of the people of Vale who were watching lost all hope. But then suddenly there was movement underneath the huge um… three - no, eight-story high pile! Suddenly, I fired Crescent Rose and propelled myself and the entire horde into the air! And… as I started to fall back down, I spun around incredibly fast, my blade spiraling with me! I had turned into a… a uhh… a SPINNING TORNADO OF DEATH! By the time I hit the ground, the entire horde was obliterated! And the people of Vale were safe, once again, thanks to the brave, courageous heroics of Ruby Rose, The Huntress! The end.

_*And?*_

_=Okay, okay! I made it all up. There, are you happy?=_

_*Yes. Now, I'm going to go check on the author.*_

_=Heh heh heh heh…=_

And in case you were wondering, totally based on a true story. For real.

A and W: RUUUBBBYYYY!

**A/N**: Lol. Just wanted to give you guys a little fluff in the mean time :)


	6. The Apartment

**A/N:** Hey friends. So it's been awhile, huh? I apologize for the absence. I've had quite a few life changes, and I lost the writing itch for a bit. But suddenly last week it came back, and I hope that's a sign that things are getting better and looking up. I'm posting this from my phone, so I apologize for any formatting issues (they will be taken care of after I get back to my computer). I was just too excited to wait to post it for you guys. So without further ado, here's the next chapter!

**A/N:** songs for this chapter - 'Ain't No Sunshine' by Bill Withers, 'Crazy' by Gnarls Barkley

_*'Awww, what a happy ending!' Wrong. Oh, no, don't misunderstand, it was happy. But, ho-hoh, a lot happened between our first meeting and now. See, despite what you may think, Cardin is not the real villain of this story… but you don't have to worry about that for a while. In the meantime, after some of the most amazing fish I've ever had, Ruby took me back to my apartment, promising me that we'd meet again. But I didn't see her for another. two. months. I know, I know - it was killing me too! So the next time we met was at…*_

_**MY APARTMENT **_

[Ain't No Sunshine - Bill Withers]

I walked through the door of my apartment and hung my jacket up on it's hook, fatigued from a long day at work. Well, mostly work - as per my recent routine, I stopped by the docks before heading home. It had been two months since that day on the boat with Ruby, and I'd taken to roaming the entire coastline of Vale hoping for signs of her or the Beacon. As much as I hate to admit it, in less than twenty-four hours I had fallen hard, utterly enchanted with this woman. Despite Ruby's promise that we would meet again, I needed to know where she was, if she was okay, how she felt about me, and why she vanished without a word. And I would keep searching until I found something, anything that might point me to her again. I knew that if I let it go I would be plagued forever by 'what-ifs'. I had to find her, and that was it.

My small apartment was located on the fifth floor of a drab complex - it had one bedroom, a bathroom, a tiny kitchen, and a living room. It was unabashedly modest, but far from a disaster; all of the appliances worked, save for the accursed leaky faucet in the kitchen that no matter how I toiled over it still dripped mockingly. The walls were a plain white - well, off-white from years of aging. The landlord did not allow even the smallest of changes to the color, so I had adorned them with various paintings and posters. All of the furniture was second-hand, unwanted from family or friends, so everything was a bit mismatched. In all honesty, I wasn't very attached to the apartment - I valued it more for its function than as a place to call home.

Glancing over, I noticed the light was on in the kitchen. It was not normal for me to forget small details, but my mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of Ruby lately so I blamed my occasional blunders on the distraction. '_Hmm, I must have left it on...' _I thought, brushing it off.

I trudged over to the living room and placed my purse and keys on the splintered wooden coffee table, as I plopped myself down on the worn checkered couch and leaned back my head, closing my heavy eyes with a sigh. I was so exhausted that I might have fallen asleep right there on the couch… had it not been for a familiar voice that sounded behind me, much too close for comfort.

[Crazy - Gnarls Barkley]

"Um, hey Weiss!" My eyes flung open to find none other than Ruby Rose herself, leaning over me from behind the couch with a devilish grin on her face. In my startled state, I jerked forward and my head smacked right into her chin.

"OW! Ow ow ow ow ow. Ow," she muttered, stumbling back a bit. "I think I bith mah thongue-"

"Ruby?!" I clamored, whipping my heading around to face her. I gazed at her in disbelief, mouth agape, unable to jump start my brain again. "What. the. actual. fu-"

_*Ehem. I may have said a few choice words…*_

_=I've never even heard of half of them! You should have been there, she-=_

_*Naaaaahhh naahh nah nah.*_

After my… colorful barrage, Ruby hung her head sheepishly. She put the word 'bashful' to shame. There was no way I could have stayed angry at her when she looked so ridiculously adorable.

"So… where have you been? Why did you just disappear? Did I do something wrong? Why didn't you say something or leave a note? ...Why are you here now?" The questions came pouring out of me like word vomit, as I tried to hide the hurt in my voice.

She heard it anyway, and her countenance took a turn towards solemn. "Weiss, I - I can't tell you where I was or why or what I was doing, but it wasn't anything you did, I promise. You're perfect. I mean uhh, not like - well no, you are, no, nevermind, I said nothing, what?" She sighed, raking a hand through her hair, and then barely more than a whisper "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Weiss."

Well now I felt like I had kicked a puppy. 'You've known her for all of one day, she doesn't owe you anything, you dolt,' I thought to myself.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Ruby, I shouldn't even be upset. But, you still haven't answered why you're here now… in my apartment… and how did you get in?"

Ruby's face flushed as she stammered, "Uhhh… the door was unlocked… yeahhh, the door was unlocked. And, well, I wanted to see you, so here I am!" Her grin was innocent and endearing.

_*You are a ridiculously bad liar. How do you even work as a-*_

_=WOAH woah woah woah, Weiss!? Major spoilers! And I'm not that bad. It was… a moment of weakness!=_

_*Riiigghhtttt*_

I chose to ignore that she blatantly lied about breaking into my apartment and -

_=OH COME ON!=_

\- asked, "Well… what now?"

Ruby stared at me blankly for a second before responding. "Uhhh, I hadn't really gotten that far. Hmm. Ooh! I know, let's go to dinner! Tonight! While you get ready, I'll wait outside and call in a reservation! My treat! Oh yeah, and I fixed the kitchen faucet!" she all but yelled as she ran out the door.

"Wait, wait, Ru- aaanndd she's gone" I lamented. I hesitated for just a moment before deciding I had waited too long to see her to miss this chance to be near her again.

'Well… I guess that's that… wait a second, how the heck did she fix that damn faucet?!'

_*After a quick change of clothes and some sprucing up, I met Ruby outside. With my heart fluttering in excitement, we were both headed towards…*_

**A/N:** Ahh, it's good to write again. I know it's short, but I needed to set up for the next chapter which will be longer. Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
